The present invention relates to a valve, in particular a vacuum valve, in which, in order to close at least one passage opening, in particular of the valve, at least one closure member of the valve can be moved by means of a valve drive of the valve, starting from a maximum open position, in which the closure member opens the passage opening at least partially, first of all on a first partial path into an intermediate position, and the closure member can be moved, starting from the intermediate position, on at least one second partial path which is angled away from the first partial path into a closed position, in which the closure member closes the passage opening, the valve drive having at least two cylinder spaces which can be loaded in each case with a pressure medium.
In valves of the generic type, it is provided that the closure member runs through at least two partial paths on its travel from the maximum open position into the closed position, said two partial paths being angled away with respect to one another. On a first partial path, the closure member is moved from the maximum open position into an intermediate position. On the second partial path, the movement of the closure member into its closed position then takes place, in which closed position it then as a rule closes and/or seals the passage opening. In the prior art, solutions are known, in which the valve drive which is used for this purpose has at least two cylinder spaces which can be loaded in each case with a pressure medium.
A construction of the generic type of a valve is disclosed in EP 0 684 415 B1.